JP2002-089401A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2002, discloses a common rail fuel supply device in which fuel that has been pressurized by an electric low pressure pump is increased in pressure by a high pressure fuel pump driven by an internal combustion engine, and accumulated in an accumulator, whereupon the fuel is distributed from the accumulator to a fuel injector in each of a plurality of cylinders.